


The Azure Phoenix of the Isle of the Lost

by Snowqueen21



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom, Descendants 3 - Fandom, Descendants: 2015
Genre: F/M, character injury, protective Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowqueen21/pseuds/Snowqueen21
Summary: Ember Phoenix is the daughter of Hades and the dark Fae Maleficent and the the twin sister of Mal. However she has a secret. A very special ability that no one on the Isle have or should have within the barrier. Her powers. Ember joins her sister and her friends as they travel to Auradon Prep for adventure, Mischeive, Drama, and Love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers. Snowqueen21 coming to you with a brand new story. I will admit i am not that big of a fan of Descendants, however i can appreciate all the love (and some of the songs) that went into making them.
> 
> This idea came to me and i just had to get it on paper. Now i know the whole main character has a twin thing has been done in numerous stories in the past and i know this one will be no different.
> 
> However i plan to make it as different from the movie and other stories as possible. So without further aideu, please enjoy my story.
> 
> P.S. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story (except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.
> 
> P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know view p.m.ing me or leaving a review.

"What was I thinking? What was I thinking?!" A man said to himself as he paced back and forth in his lair, holding a light blue bundle in his arms. This man had dark blue hair that ended in light blue tips at the top. Giving his hair a 'Flaming' effect. He had blue eyes and pale peach colored skin. This man was non other than Hades, Greek god of death and ruler of the underworld.

"I don't know anything about raising a baby. Maybe i should just return you to Maleficent. She can't be too mad, right?" Hades asked himself as he stared down at the bundle, or more specifically, the baby inside the bundle. The baby inside the bundle had light peach colored skin, jet black curlish hair that ended in royal blue tips. However she had yet to open her eyes as she was just born hours ago.

Oh yes, Hades had been there for the birth of his daughters by his (soon to be ex) wife and dark fae, Maleficent. The first born was his daughter Maleficent Bertha and the baby he was holding (and stolen) was born 7 minutes later after her older sister. She hadn't even been given a name when he had stolen her.

"Yes, maybe you should return her." A female voice said, causing Hades in cringe in fear. He knew that voice all too well. He turned around and came face to face with a woman with peach colored skin that was almost tinted a light pinkish. She had long flowing blonde hair that ended near her hips. A long flowing toga like dress with a pink sash sliding across her stomach that was held up with pink flower clips. She wore pink feather earrings and in her hair, she wore a giant pink flower hair clip. But the most stunning thing about her were her dazzling pink eyes. This woman was none other than Persephone, Hades FIRST wife.

"Persephone, hey baby, how are you doing? Is it fall already? Or winter?" Hades asked before he was slapped across his face by Persephone. "I deserved that." Hades said before another slap across his other side of his face. "That too." He said to himself before he could see Persephone lifting one of her legs up. He knew excatly what she was thinking and thankfully moved out of her way.

"No no no, please not the boys. Besides you don't want me to drop my little bundle of joy now do you?" Hades asked in a teasing manner as he used a free arm to gestur to his daughter sleeping safetly and snuggly in her fathers arms. "Well start explaning yourself Hades!" Persephone said angrily.

And explained he did, he explained that as he was banished to the underground lair of the Isle of the Lost, he met Maleficent. They had hit it off and after a one night stand, Maleficent had gotten pregnant. He married her and they tried to make it work, however they only argued and fought. It had gotten worst as the pregnancy continued. Finally the broiling point hit the night before Maleficent went into labor. Hades had planned to steal the second child born as revenge to Maleficent for all the unhappiness she brought him. He was successful in his plan, however as he got home, he was able to think more clearly now and he could see how wrong he was.

"That's why i have to give her back, no matter how much i don't want to face Maleficent. But maybe she won't be as mad at me if i return her, right?" Hades said sadly as he looked down at his daughter. Seeing that her eyes were now open, he could see that she had his light blue eyes that almost glowed in the dark. He looked at her in awe but he was still sad.

"I'm so sorry little one." Hades said sadly which was mirrowed by the baby in his arms. The baby began to hiccup (clear signs of a wail coming). However when she hiccuped at Hades, a small ember of blue flames could be seen spitting out of her mouth. Hades looked shocked and so did Persephone.

"Hades, she has your powers." Persephone said in a shocked voice. "But that is impossible, everyone knows that magic and our powers don't work within the barrier surounding this cursed island." Hades said as he continued looking down at his daughter. 'I can't return you to Maleficent now. Who knows what she would do to you if she found out you have acess to my powers.' Hades thought to himself. Before he said the one thing he never thought he would say in a million years.

"Guess I'm gonna have to raise you. Persephone, do you still have Hera on speed dial." Hades asked, causing his wife to shake her head to focus herself. "Yes but Hades you can't be serious, I mean you know nothing about rasing a child." Persephone said.

"That is why you and Hera, the Goddess of Motherhood is gonna help me. Besides think of it as my pentence for trying to rule Olympus." Hades said with a sad smile as he contined to stare down at his daughter, who was equally staring up at her father. 'You're gonna need a name little one, hopefully something less narcistic then the name your mother chose for your older sister.' Hades thought to himself as he wracked his brain for names. Yet none of them seem to please him. He then thought back to his daughter hiccuping small embers of fire from her tiny mouth. "Ember...that shall be your name. Ember Phoenix." Hades said to his daughter who smiled a cute smile, clearly happy with the name as Hades was.

"Ember Phoenix? Are you serious?" Persephone asked with a dead panned tone of voice. "Come on, is it any worst then the name her older sister got. Which i remind you is Maleficent Bertha or Mal for short?" Hades said. Causing Persephone to sigh in defeat.

"I guess you do have a point, besides Ember is a cute name. A cute name for such a cute baby." Persephone said looking down at the sleeping baby.

Little did any of them know, that Ember would grow up to do mischevious yet amazing things for them.


	2. 16 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 years have passed since Hades has stolen Ember away from his crazy ex wife Maleficent and raised her with the help of Persephone and Hera. All is well until Mal and her friends tell Ember about them being accepted to Auradon Prep. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Wow! Hits, kudos and comments already? Thank you all so much. :-D As a huge thank you, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story (Except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.
> 
> P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via pm-ing me or leaving a review.

16 years have passed since Hades had taken (stolen his daughter) away from his crazy ex wife Maleficent and had raised her all by himself. But he couldn't take all the credit, he had some help from his wife Persephone and Hera. Who had been Ember's wet nurse and grandmother figure.

Ember had blossemed into a beautiful girl over the years. Much like Hades, she had his sarcasm, wittiness, and attitude. But she also had his big heart of gold. She had light peach colored skin, long curlish waves of jet black hair that ended in royal and icy blue tips. She wore a long blue leather duster coat. A black semi-ripped tank top and a short dark blue leather skirt. She wore flamed design sheer tights under her skirt and long black leather boots. She also wore eye liner much like him, except she had blue eye shadow, making her bright blue eyes glow even more. And she also wore his blue nail polish. In short terms, she was almost like a mini-female version of Hades himself.

To everyone else on the Isle of the Lost, she looked and acted like any other VK. Or so they thought...

Ember had a very special ability that no VK or their parents had or should have within the barrier surounding their island.

She had access to her powers or more specifically, Hades powers. From a very young age, Ember has been able to conjure bright blue flames from her hands and mouth. Much like a little dragon, or a phoenix as her father would say, refering to her middle name sake. She was always delighted in showing her step mother Persephone and Hera that she was able to do it. Especially after Hades taught her more images she could do.

Now some of you may be wondering, Wasn't Ember caught using her powers and therefore taken off the island and away from her father?

Hades had thought of that ahead, by simpling making Persephone and Hera promising not to tell anyone, be it anyone on Olympus or in Auradon. And when a God makes a promise, they are obligated to keep that promise and never break it.

So for 16 years straight, everything was normal on their Isle of the lost...Until that faithful day when Ember, Mal, and Mal's friends changed.

Sitting on a seculed stop on the island, Ember is practicing her guitar. It was the one thing she and her dad Hades loved to do. They had wrote numerous songs and would always sing together. She simply loved it.

For now, Ember was practicing and she was amazing at it, She was struming the strings so fast that blue fire formed on her finger tips. She was simply lost in the music until she sensed someone approaching her. She sensed that they were about to touch her shoulder and with lightning fast reflexes that she inherited from Hades. She turned around and grabbed their hand, making them gasp.

She smirked. Ember released the hand and lifted up her dark sunglasses, showing the person her bright blue eyes. She lifted her other hand and waved at them.

"Hi, sis." The person said.

Oh yes, the person was not just any person, it was Ember's older twin sister, Maleficent Bertha, 'Mal' for short. Mal had long curlish purple hair and wore leather clothes consisting of the purple and green color pallet. But the most striking thing about her older sister was her glowing green eyes. The eyes of their mother.

"Mally! To what do I owe the pleasure of you and your..." Ember said before looking behind her sister, seeing the son of Jafer named Jay, the son of Cruella De Vil named Carlos and the daughter of the evil queen named Eveyln or 'Evie' for short. "Friends" Ember said with a forced smile. In reality, she was extremely jeolous of her older sister who was able to make (and keep) her friends while she herself couldn't.

"Let's just say something big happened today." Mal said.

"Oh what happened? Did dear ole mother yell at you and you want to crash with me while she cools off?" Ember said bitterly, knowing how insane their mother was.

"No, I need to talk to you alone. Mal said before turning to her friends. "You guys go home and get ready, the limo will be here later this afternoon." Mal said before turning back to her sister.

"Mal, what is going on?" Ember asked as she and her sister sat down on bench near them, overlooking the sea.

"Today Prince Ben is asking for 5 VK's to come to Auradon Prep for some type of program. Meaning that we'll be taken off the island." Mal said, though she braced herself. After all Mal knew that her younger sister had their father's temper. As if too prove her point, Ember yelled so loudly that it was a miracle that nobody on th island heard her.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ember screamed angrilly. Had Ember had no control over her powers, her blue flames would be covering her entire body. However she had enough self control to not let her powers get loose and be seen, especially by her sister.

"Why does that pompus little prince want us VK's into his preppy little school? Wouldn't his oh so perfect parents and the other parents of the students at that school be aganist the very idea?" Ember said, scowlling. "I don't know, but apparently he wants us and my friends to come to his school." Mal said.

"Uh, hold on a second, time out." Ember said, holding out her arms. "What do you mean by 'Us'." Ember asked sarcastically.

"Uh I mean obviously my sister and I. Along with my friends." Mal said.

Ember just stared at her sister before bursting out into hysterical fits of laugher. "What? What's so funny?" Mal asked.

"It's funny because you think i'm just gonna go with you willingly? Come on Mal, i know we're not excatly close but i thought you knew me better then that. I like it here on the island. No rules, you cand do whatever you want, and especially no pompous little princes or princesses and their parents breathing down our neck. Telling us that we'll never be as good as them." Ember said sarcastically, though Mal just scowled.

"Come on, Ember. We have to go. We don't have any other choice." Mal said but Ember cut her off.

"No. We do have a choice, but let me guess, mom and her friends are forcing you guys to go. Am I right? I bet she just wants you to scheme for her. Dad was right about her, she really is insane." Ember said getting angry. But at the mention of their father, Mal also got angry.

"Oh don't even mention him around me, Ember. He abanden me with mom." Mal said angrily though Ember was quick to disagree.

"No, he just abanden mom. After all Mal, you should know that mom is not the easiest person to be around nor get along with." Ember said picking up her guitar and walking away, but not before yelling over her shoulder.

"And you can forget about me coming with you and your friends Mal!" Ember said before turning around and walking home. After all there was no way her dad would want or even force her to go, right?

Right?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor Ember, how wrong you are too asume such a thing. It looks like Ember is all grown up and has control over her powers. But why doesn't she let Mal in on her secret? All of this and more as the story continues. So until next time my lovely readers. READ and REVIEW!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And finally done with that. Boy it sure looks like the lord of the underworld isn't all mean and scary as we thought huh? What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. So until next time my lovely readers. READ and REVIEW


End file.
